dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Outsider/@comment-16533050-20171228091332/@comment-34183887-20180102161440
Honestly, the outsider's character development between D1 and D2 is impossible to explain storywise. Too many things are changed, from his mannerisms, to his looks and even the things he has to say. There is no correlation there. The essence of the character clashes when compared. (And HOW is he 15 years old?) In DOTO the outsider comes forth as a tortured soul forced to endure suffering at the hands of the cult that sacrificed him ("We carry what was done to us through the rest of our endless days. No one asked if we wanted it."), whereas in D1 he's much more neutral towards his own fate. He never speaks of or hints at being a victim in D1. He's neutral, merely commenting on whatever the player chooses to do and somewhat makes the player question their choices wether good or bad. He's never truly disappointed if the player chooses to kill, it's almost what he expects from you and finds that it makes for an entertaining watch. However he does appear to be pleasantly surprised if you don't, fascinated when his expectations are crushed. Either way he 'expects a good show'. In the Daud DLC he's much more hostile, which suggests he does have very personal feelings towards people. He doesn't really like Daud and I think his open hostility is a very interesting addition of depth to his character alhough the outsider has always been opiniated towards certain people (i.e. Sokolov). But that hostility does not have anything to do with Daud's tendency to kill per say. The outsider does not condemn him for it, he merely seems to find Daud predictable and boring to watch. He marked Daud out of interest, but was disappointed when Daud proved to be rather boring. That disappointment shows in the DLC. But regardless how you play the DLC, the outsider never appears to be disappointed in the choices you make. In fact, he is still amused when you choose High Chaos, commenting on glorious it was to watch and how bright Daud burns in the end. In D2 he immediately asks the player "are you clever enough to do it without spilling a river of blood?". That's opiniated and suggests the player should avoid murder (if the player is clever). ("I asked Corvo those questions fifteen years ago." lmao no boiii you didn't). His tone changes with your choices, sounding closer to disappointment when you go for High Chaos instead of the pleased 'I had a lovely time' or 'it's been glorious'. Also, on another note; The fact that only his name was needed to free him from the random piece of rock (??Why was he in there like that when he said he was tied to a table with ropes??) that magically appeared at a random place in the void (Instead of his actual murder scene, except no he wasn't REALLY murdered because murdered people don't just come back to life at a single call) is just as strange as anything. Where is the logic to that? I just don't understand. He's dead, his body shouldn't be able to just start living again without any signs to show for his death (cut throat) and only because someone whispers his name. I get that there's magic involved, but it would have been nice to see it make more sense intead of being just a lazy 'true love's kiss' trope. On the mutilating Billie thing, I read somewhere that Emily's interference with time messed things up, causing the void to 'bleed' around Billie because she'd magically gotten her eye and arm back - which went against the natural state of things. So Billie bore invisible damaged due to Emily changing the course of events using time travel. Thus by removing her eye and arm, the outsider restored the balance for Billie, filling the gaps. Regardless, I still found it ridiculous for the outsider to behave in such a way and very out of character when compared to the first outsider. But the second outsider already had a hand of being a bit touchy feely (the catching the player thing in Crack in the Slab) so it's really not THAT new to him. All in all, it was a shitty thing to do. Giving people magical powers is one thing, but mutilating them is on a whole different level of messed up.